ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Super 17
Super 17 is the powerful fusion of Android 17 and Hell Fighter 17, created by the evil scientists Dr. Gero and Dr. Myuu, respectively. Biography Early conception After the evil Baby is killed by Goku, peace is thought to have been finally restored. However, in the depths of Hell, two masterminds worked on a horrific plot. Dr. Gero, the evil brilliant scientist who was responsible for all of the Androids, and Dr. Myuu, who was responsible for the completion of Baby, teamed up to create the ultimate being. They decided that by merging the normal Android 17, with a Machine Mutant that they created in Hell, they could create the ultimate Android killing machine. Myuu and Gero then used the machine mutant clone to brainwash 17 into joining them, first using both 17s to sync their energies together to open the gates of Hell, allowing themselves and mostly all other previously destroyed villains to escape. The real 17 then asked his twin sister Android 18 to join, but would wind up killing Krillin when he tried to contradict the mutant clone's voice in 17's head, then fending off 18's attack with relative ease. A short time later, 17 reaches his Hell Fighter counterpart, interrupting the latter's fight with Vegeta, at the same time as the Z-Fighters]]. Fusion and defeat At this point, the two 17s finally fuse together, and transform into the ultimate killing machine, "Super Android 17". The super android then battles Vegeta, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, and Majuub (while Goku was trapped in Hell) and defeats all of them with barely any problems, shrugging off their strongest attacks, including Vegeta's Final Shine Attack. He also once again kills Dr. Gero, and Myuu reveals that he had programmed Super 17 so that he would have full control, leaving none for Gero. Goku then returns to Earth with some help from Piccolo and Dende. He saves Vegeta from one of Super 17's energy beams and immediately engages Super 17. Once transformed into a Super Saiyan 4, Goku is able to fight competently against the android. However, Super 17 absorbs all of the energy attacks that Goku unleashes on him, and by the time Goku realizes this, Super 17 has absorbed enough energy to grow stronger and overwhelm the Saiyan. Android 18 comes to Goku's aid and distracts Super 17 long enough for Goku to find his weak spot. Eventually, Goku notices that while 17 is in his absorption pose, he creates a shield around him to prevent 18's blasts from reaching him; all the while laughing hysterically. It is at that point that Goku realizes Super 17's sole true weakness: when Super 17 absorbs energy, he is actually vulnerable to attack. Goku charges 17 with the Dragon Fist, blowing a hole straight through him. He then shoots a single powerful Kamehameha, that finally kills the super android once and for all. It is later explained that Android 17 had been influencing Super 17 to reveal this weakness and leave himself vulnerable to attack. Techniques and special abilities *'Ultra Sensitivity' – By concentrating his mind, Super 17 can sense the very changes in the air and sound, which allows him to detect even the stealthiest opponents, such as Goku using the Instant Transmission. This ability can be nullified with loud noises. *'Ki Blast' – The most basic form of energy wave. *'Levitate' – Like most characters in the series, Super 17 can fly in the air. However, like most Androids, he does not possess ki, so he flies by the means of a certain machine called Hikou in his body. *'Android Barrier' – Android 17's signature defense technique, which has been retained in this Super form. This is an Energy Shield that protects Super 17 from harm, and seems to be very resilient enough to withstand Goku's self destruction technique. *'Absorption Barrier' – Like Android 19 and Android 20, Super 17 has the ability to absorb energy into himself through a certain pose and add it to his own. This is a feature Dr. Myuu installed into Super 17, without Dr. Gero's knowledge. He has made this his own type of absorption ability by not only regaining energy by stealing it, but by adding it to his maximum power and making him stronger, with the added effect of his muscles continually engorging so long as he has energy to consistantly absorb. Rather than absorb energy with the inlet devices on his hands (or rather, in his case, on his gloves) like the other two, he instead extends his arms and legs outward to somewhat resemble a star and raise an invisible field capable of absorbing what seems like anything as long as he holds that pose. The limit on how much energy can be absorbed (if there is one) is unknown, as he even absorbed Goku's 10x Kamehameha. However, this leaves him open for physical attacks, as he can not counter while absorbing. *'Thunder Eraser' – An attack featured in Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World, where he dashes towards his enemy with an open hand and fires a purple and black energy sphere at point blank range which then splits into several smaller, yellow energy waves. *'Full Power Energy Wave' – Used to kill Dr. Gero. It is one of his Blast 2 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *'Hell's Storm' – In a manner similar to Android 16, Super 17 detaches one of his forearms, but instead of firing massive blasts from the cannon hidden in his arm like 16 does, Super 17 fires several hundred bullets in a Flash Bomb-esque fashion, albeit in a concentrated and narrow straight line. This attack is named in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *'Flash Bomb' – Super 17 places both hands forward with his fingers stretching out, concentrating energy into his fingertips. He then fires several hundred small yellow shots of energy that act as a machine gun blast. He also seems to be able to fire the attack in a cone shape, causing a shotgun effect. **'Super Flash Bomb' – This is an enhanced version of Flash Bomb, as it has a longer range, being able to span across half the planet, as well as augmented power. *'Shocking Death Ball '(FUNimation dub: Electro Eclipse Bomb) – Super 17's most powerful attack. He places his hands forward as if performing the Flash Bomb, but instead forms a sphere of black energy with a gray sphere inside it that turns black in the center and has red electricity flowing around it. If he charges the attack for a few seconds, it seems to take on a decagon shape, but most commonly looks like a circle. Once he fires it, it leaves a black trail of energy behind before it hits the target and causes a small, nuke sized explosion that destroys everything caught in the explosion. 17 first uses the attack on Dr. Myuu as a way of showing no one controls him. An interesting point is that in the Budokai Tenkaichi series, the attack is named the Shocking Death Ball, yet he calls out Electric Hell Sphere upon firing it. *'Afterimage Technique' – By moving at extremely high speeds, Super 17 can create after images that make the opponents think he is still standing on a certain location. *'Pump Up' – One of Super 17's Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. Trivia *According to the second GT Perfect File, the wish that Goku gave himself for at the end of GT, which had brought back to life all the good people that died in the battles from the Super 17 saga on through to the Shadow Dragon Saga, revived both Krillin and the real Android 17. This suggests Android 17's fusion was not necessarily permanent, and what Goku said about Android 17 "holding back" Super 17 may have been true. *In the Budokai Tenkaichi series, he is one of the the tallest non-giant characters (second only to Broly as the Legendary Super Saiyan). *The way that Super 17 was defeated mirrored how Goku defeated King Piccolo (specifically the part involving an animalistic powered fist through the chest). *Super 17 is the shortest-lived villain to ever have a saga named after him; he was only in the series for seven episodes. *Although he was a main antagonist of a saga, the only characters Super 17 ever killed were Dr. Gero and Dr. Myuu, the two evil scientists who essentially created him. However, Hell Fighter 17 did indirectly cause the brainwashed original 17 to kill Krillin just before the merger could occur. Gallery C-17-dragon-ball-z-9292807-381-300.jpg Android-17-dragon-ball-z-9292817-250-206.jpg 554px-Ssj kidgoku vs super android 17.jpg 499px-Super17Throw.png 499px-Super17KillsGero.png 493px-Super17saga27.jpg 493px-Super17saga21.jpg 493px-S17ball2.jpg Category:Page added by SpiritBomb Category:Android Category:Fusion Category:Villains Category:Needs Links Category:Dragon Ball GT Category:Canonical Pages Category:Needs Work Category:Red Ribbon Army Member Category:Machine Mutants Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters Category:Characters